A Chance for Change
by Katie870
Summary: Regina has lived in Storybrooke her whole life and over the years it has barley changed. However after a devastating storm someone she forgot long ago comes back. What will happen? and if her life changes will it be fore the better. Rated T to be safe. Please R and R. AU Fic.


Ok so this is my new story. I don't own anything that you have seen in the show or the show.

This is mainly going to be focused on Regina. it's a AU of what it could be like if there was no magic and everyone lived in Storybrooke. That means everyone will go by there Storybrooke identity. Anyways I hope you like it and at the end please tell me if you think Regina should be with David or Daniel in this story.

~.~

The sun could barley been scene through the forest. The only light danced on the wet frost floor. The water on the leaves glistened in the little light making it look like each little water droplet look like a diamond shinning in the sun.

Regina sat atop her horse looking at the beautiful sight. She loved it here it was so peaceful and quite, it gave her time to think. Turning around she saw pine tree everywhere. Covering most of the land in sight. Here and there she would find an open field while wonder through the forest on horse back. Usually she would ride on a trail head which started at the stables. However from time to time she would find herself wandering off into the forest like she had this morning.

Taking a deep breath Regina lightly kicking the side of her horse telling him to start walking. After five minutes she noticed that the trees had begun to thin and she started to fell a cool breeze on her neck. Another minute and all of the trees had completely cleared as Regina found herself on a cliff overlooking the ocean.

Gazing out at the sight she lost herself in her thoughts as she let her mind run free. The only thing she heard was nature and the subtle sound of her horse breathing. Feeling the sun on her face Regina wondered why it was warm already. "Its still early?" Regina whispered to herself wondering why this spring morning was any different. Raising her head she looked into the sky to see the sun was higher than she had expected. Quickly she removed her left glove, that had been covering her watch, to look at the time.

"Crap!" she murmured to herself seeing that it was already eight thirty-five. _I'm suppose to be at work in twenty-five minutes._ Without taking another second to think Regina grabbed the reigns and rode away from the cliff.

With the stables in sight Regina kicked her horse one more time for a final sprint. As she approached the gate she slowed her horse down to a trot and then once inside the fenced area a walk. Dismounting from her horse she saw Jonathan Nolan the stable manager.

"In a hurry?" Jonathan asked jokingly.

Regina replied stating "I didn't realize how long I had been gone."

"Why don't you go on then" Jonathan said motioning towards her car. "I'll take care of him" Jonathan said taking the lead rope from Regina and running his other hand along the horses main.

"Really" she said sighing. He nodded as she smiled thanking him. She started to run off her car on the way there stopping to turn around and yell back to the man "thanks!"

~.~

Regina spead down the main street of Storybrooke not giving any thought to her speed. She had just left her apartment after having changed in more presentable work attire.

Approaching the mayors office she slowed down and parked her car in one of the few spots in front of the building. She already knew she was late but she couldn't help looking at her watch. As expected she was thirty minutes late. Even thought Regina was rarely she knew that not even a minute wouldn't go unnoticed. She checked her appearance over in the mirror of her car on last time before getting out.

Shutting the drivers side door to her cherry red car Regina turned and started towards the entrance to the building.

"Hey, Ashley" Regina said walking up the receptionists desk.

"Regina!" Ashley said looking up concern on her face.

Ashley opened her mouth to say something else but Regina spoke first. "Who is she meeting with?" Regina Asked curiously.

"Mr. Gold" Ashley replied nonchalantly. Regina nodded know that the two had a rather…interesting history. Ever since she could remember he was always around. Gold and her mother used to be good friends or at least allies. They ran the town, him owning the majority of it and Cora being the mayor. However though the years things had changed and now if they weren't plotting against each other they were at each others troughs.

Suddenly a voice from behind her broke her chin of thought. "Regina?" the voice said with a British accent.

"Graham" Regina said half-hearty before turning around.

Now facing him she heard Ashley say "the Mayors in a meeting right now but she can speak with you in a minute."

"Actually I didn't come to see her" he responded turning back to face Regina.

Just then the door the to Mayors office swung opened and Mr. Gold appeared yelled clearly " I don't care if you say I can or not its my money and I will do with it what I wish!" Realizing that the three had witnessed his outburst he added "My apologies" before storing out of the building.

A minute later Cora came out of her office. "Oh, Regina" Cora said glancing at her daughter.

"I'm sorry I was late…I…I just got caught up…"Regina apologized thinking of a reasonable excuse. She knew her mother hated the idea of her spending her time at the stables.

"She was helping me" Graham said. Cora looked at him question. "See there was a lost dog I was looking for and she found it."

"Really?" Cora ask not fully believing him as she looked him up and down.

"Yes" the sheriff said as serious as possible "if she hadn't have found that dog who know what would have happened to it."

Cora sighed and said "well I suppose that's excusable." "Was there anything else you required Sheriff?" Cora asked.

"No, oh I will just come back later" Graham said looked towards Regina before saying "good day Ms. Mills" and leaving.

Cora lead her daughter into her office closing the two big white doors behind them. The mayor didn't speak until she reached her desk and sat down. She took a deep breath before saying "I wish you would take this seriously."

Regina faced her mother with a confused look and asked "what?"

"don't be stupid, working here for me." Cora explained. "I've worked to hard to get us here for you to just throw it away."

"Mother…I know" Regina said sympathy on her face.

"No Regina. Don't you see? Don't you get that you work here for a reason I gave you this job for a reason?" Cora explained.

Regina stood listening although see had no interest in what her mother had to say knowing that they had had this conversation a million times before.

"So I can be mayor after you" Regina spoke. In all honestly she liked the idea of being Mayor the freedom the power however she didn't like how her mother constantly pushed herself towards it. She wanted to make the decision for herself.

"Yes" Cora said. "And you will be" she added.

"But you can't be completely sure" Regina added. "when the next election comes anyone can run."

"Do you honestly think any of these blue collar idiots know how to even organize a campaign let alone run a town" Cora explained standing up from her desk to look out the window.

No matter how much Regina wanted to disagree with her mother she knew she was right. She was a shoe in for mayor, hell she practically did half the work now.

Regina turned around to leave the room. On her way out Cora added "and take a look at those new budget cuts, dear." Having taking the grey binder her mother handed to her she left the office.

~.~

Ok so what did you think. Sorry for the ending too it came really fast. I'm probably going to continue this, unless people like hate it. Anyway first I hope that it was in character. And for Regina I was kind of shooting for somewhere in between how she was before Daniel died in the show and then how she acted in Storybrooke. Any ways tell me if you liked it and if you think that it should be a Stable Queen or a Evil Charming fic I just cant decide. Please review :D Also the plot will come In in a little bit I just wanted to set up some structure first.


End file.
